


A dish best served in liquid hydrogen: a Sherlock holmes in the 22nd century fic parody.

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: this is parody fic, just a story shortie





	1. Chapter 1

Morty´s base.

So moriarty was at that room that was his office and bedroom, he didn’t have the amount of money to buy an office, he was thinking about his schemes, that douche of Sherlock, and the most important thing: her.  
That girl wasn’t too smart, she was dumb as a brick, with the lowest I.Q., she was always drinking, screeching and mistreating him, but he loved her.  
With all his frustration, and running away from every case.  
A memory flashed, it was about..i don’t know..duh  
And with all this rage he said:  
Sherlock, i´ll going to break you in half!  
But he heard a voice.  
Paullie: Mormon,SHUT THE FUCK UP, ITS FUCKING 4 A.M!  
Mor said in a frightened tone: ok,dear..


	2. Monkey business

Another day in new london, beth was now with shamrock and botson, but suddenly the news  
Brought this thing..  
News reporter: breaking news!, someone had entered to the museum and stole one of the most important relics: the sword of the warlock, the cameras showed this footage.  
The footage was about two people wearing masks.  
Robber: ztick em up, this iz a robbery!  
Robber2: gosh, your French accent is giving me the laughs  
Robber: just get ze sword.  
Robber2: I hate this job and you should hate it.  
Robber: we are soing this for our boss.  
Robber: I don’t obey the commands of a boss that is smarter than me.  
Robber2: just get the sword.  
Robber:ok.

The crew were shocked.  
Botson: godly heavens!  
Beth: it seems that there one new case.  
Sherlock: well, this is too easy for me, lets go!.


	3. showdowns goes wroong

Meanwhile at morty´s base…  
Moriarty entered in one of the rooms holding a tray with food.  
Moriarty: paula..are you..  
Then he saw her sitting on the floor, her head turned in 360 degrees, just like in the exorcist, revealing a demonic face.  
Paullie: FOOD.  
Then she went towards moriarty and took the tray off him, and she started to eat like a beast, moriarty screamed like a girl, he took a crystal container filled with m&ms and gave it to her.  
Paullie:mmmm, MOOOORE!  
Moriarty: jesus Christ,Paullie,fine!  
Moriarty gave some Doritos to her.  
Paullie: MORE!  
Moriarty fed the beast with junk food while he was crying silently.  
Moriarty: well, as you know we have to make our new plan.  
Paullie looked at him with her mouth covered in m&ms.  
Paullie: oh what?  
Moriarty: well, another plant to defeat Sherlock.  
Paullie: shamrock,shamrock,shamrock, you always think about shamrock AND NOT ANOTHER HUMAN BEING THAT IS NOT HIM!.  
Moriarty:excuse me, but his name is not shamrock, its Sherlock  
Paullie: his name is shamrock, like those shamrock shakes from mcdonalds during st.Patrick´s day.  
Moriarty: what is mcdonalds.  
Paullie looked angrily at him.  
Paullie: you are a copy of shamrock´s enemy with a high i.q. than me DOESN’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS MCDONALDS, IT’S A FAST FOOD CHAIN YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!.  
Then she throws a glass at him.  
Moriarty: ok,ok, i´ll speak with fenwick.  
While moriarty went out, paullie showed her middle finger to him.

Meanwhile at one of the museums, the smart squad was with one of the workers.  
Worker1: well and this happened.  
Sherlock: oh really, that makes think of—  
Worker1: oh please shut up, I need to go.  
Beth: oh look theres a door, I makes think about kick it.  
Then beth went and kicked the door, the place where the sord was,its gone.  
Beth:the sword is gone!  
Botson: don’t you watch the news.  
Sherlock: I think it’s gone  
Botson: im surrounded by idiots.

Then moriarty appeared with his henchfolk.  
Moriarty: hahaha, holmes we meet again!  
Paullie: ha, gaaaaaay!  
Moriarty looked at her, she was holding a bottle of jaggermeister.  
Moriarty: paullie,please, well, what I was talking about, ah, you´re later, now with that sword, i´ll rule the world!  
Paullie: BO-RING!  
Moriarty: why you said that?  
Paullie: its boring!, if you´re smart,WHY WONT YOU DO SOMETHING APART FROM THAT!  
Moriarty: but..

Paullie: DON’T MAKE ME PUNCH YOUR HANDSOME FACE!  
Then it the starty the ordinary battle between the henchfolk versus the smart squad.  
Later after that battle.  
Moriarty: hahaa, holmes, you´ll never catch me.  
Paullie: what a pussy you are.  
Moriarty: why?  
Paullie: YOU ALWAYS SCAPE AND A VILLAIN DOESN’T DO THAT!  
Moriarty: but..  
Paullie: WHAT ARE YOU MORMOR?CHICKEN?  
Moriarty: no im not!  
Paullie: yes you are!, now let me end this á la paullie.  
She showed the middle finger at´em  
Paullie: y´all suck, ya dumbasses, im outta here..where´s the exit.  
Worker1: to the left.  
Paullie: ok.  
Sherlock: godly, does this happen every day?  
Moriarty: everyday..now toodles.  
As moriarty walked away, he was planning one of his awful plans to end this.


	4. the dark side of the paullie

Paullie was at one of the benches in new London, she noticed that fenwick wasn’t there to find her, or mormon, or everyone else she met.  
She didn’t care about that, her phone started to rang.  
Paullie: hello?  
Fenwick: paullie, its emergency we need…  
Paullie: talk to my dick.  
Then she turned off the phone.  
Meanwhile with the smart squad  
Beth: well Sherlock, its you and me, and this case.  
Sherlock:oh you…  
Then they kissed, but they were cock-blocked by botson.  
Botson: COULD YOU PLEASE CONCENTRATE ON THIS CASE, THERE´S NOT TIME FOR SHERBETH!.  
But suddenly a figure hitted´em and drag´em away.

 

Meanwhile, paullie arrived to the base, she saw fenwick, but it didn’t matter to her.  
While she was walking through the halls while drinking a bottle of jagger, but she heard some metallic sounds, screamings, and a laugh that sound familiar to her.  
She rushed towards a door, she saw moriarty torturing both beth an Sherlock.  
Mor looked a paullie.  
Moriarty: hello there.  
Paullie: what the fuck.  
Then paullie grabbed mor´s metallic tube and started to hit him.  
Paullie: HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IM THE ONE KILLS THE PEOPLE,NOT YOU!  
Mor was laying down the floor with wounds, he started to sob.  
Paullie: I dumb, you´re smart, I kill and do crazy things, you start bromance with your enemy, but can´t because you are asking yourself who are you, gee you are like the human version of mewtwo but without the psychic powers and all that bullshit from the English dub from the first movie.  
Mor was sobbing.  
Paullie look at beth and shamrock  
Beth: are you going to release us.  
Paullie: no, yo mormon, y´know where´s the sord.  
Mor: to the left.  
Paullie:ok.  
As paullie let´em, she entered on one of the rooms.  
Paullie: wheres that…  
She realized that the sword it was the almighty ass-bringer, that legendary sword from the world of warcraft!  
Paullie: holy mac n cheese!, he stole the almighty sword of the WoW lore, what a whore!, he´ll know that no one fucks with the paullie.


	5. betrayal

Fenwick returned to the base hours before what happened.  
Fenwick: sir, im home and..  
He saw the worst, he saw her but in the form of the lich king from World of warcraft.  
Fenwick: what have you done?  
Paullie: I just realized that douchbag of mormon had stole the holy sword of the assbringer, and I put a bomb on botson.  
Fenwick: a bomb?.  
Meanwhile, mormon was in that room with beth and shamrock,then botson appeared.  
Botson: Sherlock  
Sherlock:what?  
Botson:im going to explode.  
Sherlock: oh no.  
KABOOOOM


	6. Chapter 6

Lichllie saw the explosion outside a field near the base, she heard fenwick saying:``TRAITOR´´, and he was holding a shock thing, but they saw moriarty mortally wounded.  
Fenwick: sir!  
Lichllie: holy shit, your face is like a lasagna, just like my friend that I had.  
Fenwich:oh no!  
Lichllie exterminates fenwick with the almightypower of the assbringer, then she picked a shovel and hitted mormon.  
Then she used a sack to put mormon on it and she drove in a ATV(all terrain vehicle), while she was driving she stopped at another field, and she saw paul.  
So she went towards him.  
Paullie: hi paul.  
Paul: paullie  
Paullie: let me explain what the hell happened,but first help me  
Paul: what have you done.  
Paullie opened the car trunk, there was a sack.  
Paul:oh golly…I THINK THAT´S MOVING!  
Paullie:holy shit, pass me the shovel  
As paul passed the shovel, paullie hit the sack until it stopped moving.  
Then she started to dig the ground, paul throwed the sack and she buried it.  
Paullie: well what I was talking about..  
Paul: wake up  
Paullie:what?  
Paul: Paullie,wake up!  
Suddenly paullie woke up, she was one of the building in antcornu, she was playing WoW in one of the computers.  
Paullie: did you interrupted my dream!  
Paul: I thought you died like those south Korean people who spend their lifes playing online games.  
Paullie: fuck, I should combined this with that 22nd century Sherlock marathon.  
Paul: you saw those 2 seasons in a row?  
Paullie: yes, and I still don’t know who the fuck is that guy wearing purple clothes.  
Paul:right.  
Then paullie continued his routine.

the end.


End file.
